Crimson Babylon
by Blizard Heaven
Summary: Naruto was train when he heard noise coming from a near by field and went to check it out, and meet the princess of swords and also queen of hero and later meets Senumi ( Kuyubi ) Possible harem.
1. Chapter 1

CRIMSON BABYLON

In the training Ground…

Gilgamesh VS Sasuke

Gil: "hey You do you think you can defeat me!"

Sasuke : " Don`t underestimate the Uchiha !"

Just then Saskue rush into Gilgamesh 'Fire style, fire dragon breath , he blew a massive flame at Gilgamesh just stood there and said " Enuma ! and pointed lance like sword at sasuke "please don`t hold back for my sake teme, he taunted with a slight smirk on his face. "you dear mock the last Uchiha take this he started going through some hand sign then charge yelling Chidoriiiiiiiiiii! Lighting crackiling in his hand he shot off in blinding speed toward Gilgamesh but he got a disturbing surprise he never saw coming , Elishsshshshhshshshs! A massive crimson wave crashed into sasuke injuring his severely in the process.

"Now then kakashi please announce the Winner ! he said with a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice .

The winner by Ko Gilgamesh just smile and said to kakashi "I`m looking for a certain blonde with whisker on his face and kanji 9 on his shoulder , do you know where he might be .

Kakashi: ….

To be continued …..  
>Chapter 1 Enuma Revealed<p>

AT Naruto`s Field

Naruto was currently training with 200 clone when he heard a strange sound , in the field near by "clone me train with lightning release and fire release split them into two group , one hundred fire and the other lightning I`ll be back ok," Hai boss the replied then left to follow the orders. Naruto just disappear in a bright crimson flash, and appear directly where the sound was coming from .  
>" My-My what is a beautiful Princess like you do out here?" said naruto in an amused tone. The blonde girl turn around and replied " My name is Tsuni Kunishi and I am the <strong>Foriu no<strong> **kuni (Princess of Sword)"** and I came here because I lost the bet with a Goddess and she told me to find a good Mate or Warrior for her . So be ready since she will be arriving in seven days' time ," Naruto just stood there listening to what the blonde dress in heels just, with a long tank jeans and a T-shirt with Kanji for Sword on it and nodded a said to her "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju and I`m a shinobi from the village hidden in the leafs, Tsuni just nodded and replied " Well nice meeting you Naruto-kun but I`ll be off now bye take care", and with that she left in a purple flash ' So awsomeeeeeeeee!' Thought naruto as he went back to check on his clone when he got back he saw all his clones laying on the grass he just look at them and whisper " you guy have been through enough." And with that he dispel them then went for his back pack braced the Sakura-Tree near the field after acquiring his bag he disappear in a green lightning flash he calls **Seto nu derifino (light of flight ) .**

AT Naruto`s House

Naruto just appear outside his door when he sense a unknown chakra signature he slowly turned around and as a wave of swords and blades pierced their previous location and looked up to see a golden armored female smirking down at them like they were bugs under her heel well except for Naruto that is.

"Well what's the Queen Of Heroes doing here near the village hidden in the leafs or Konaha."He asked in a mocking tone making Gilgamesh chuckle in a melodic tone.

"Naruto Namikaze it's an honor to meet such a delicious specimen such as yourself." Gilgamesh purred seductively making Naruto's back go ramrod straight as he felt himself under the gaze of a hungry lioness.

"You don't say." He said twitching slightly.

"Gilgamesh held her gaze on him for a while before turning to the others. "We'll meet later Naruto-kun then we can see if you're worthy of your title besides a Queen does need her king..." She said sultrily making sweat drop down his neck before vanishing in a red flash.

Naruto just put the key under the mat and walk inside close the door ' let's get some ramen and go to bed tomorrow is a big day.' Thought naruto as he approached the kitchen and drew a bowl of ramen from the fridge and place it in the microwave and let it heat up, then grab a chair at the dinner table and sat down and ate his dinner then went to his room open the door closed. Took out his pajamas and went to bed .

A/n Sorry about the first chapter being so short but will make it up in the next one, Next time on Crimson Babylon , Mindscape and first day at the Academy. Ok Adios till later kuhe si hina (Twister silver fang) Also some name and justu have been created from me ok bye.


	2. Chapter 2 Mindscape and Academy

CRIMSON BABYLON

A/n there we had in the last chapter our blonde hero meeting the queen of hero`s and princess of sword , now he will meet and join the academy in this chapter also will have a spar against Saskue.

**(' ') Character`s thoughts**

_(" ") Character`s Speaking_  
><em><strong><br>Justu or Demon Names **_  
><em><br>_**Goddess Names or Speaking**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

  
>AT Naruto`s House ( In His room)<p>

(His Dream)

Naruto was running, from them. They were running to him.

"Stop!" They called

Naruto knew from six years of experience if he stopped he would die, or be brutally maimed. He turned a corner and was met with a dead end. The people caught up with him, and raised their fists and weapons.

"This is for my son." Some shouted

"Demon brat die." Others shouted

Then they all moved in on him. The last thing Naruto remembered before blacking out was the feeling of his skin being torn from his body slowly.

The hokage was pissed when he found Naruto. Whole chunks of Naruto's skin was removed to show his muscles, in places knives were embedded in places otherwise not meant for blades. He was bleeding profusely. The Hokage with a flick of his wrist called down the Anbu to deliver their punishment. One Anbu, Snake as she was called, walked to Naruto and gently lifted him.

"Snake come with me." The Hokage said and jumped towards the hospital

Snake followed him closely.

'Please be ok Naruto.' The Hokage thought

'I shouldn't have left to go get dinner. When I see Dog I'm so killing him.' Snake thought

Naruto opened his eyes, he was in some giant room with water leaking everywhere, and giant bars infront of him. There was a strange noise coming from inside the bars, it sounded like crying. Naruto approached the bars.

"P-P-Please Let Me OUT!" A voice soft and melodious rang out

"How?" Naruto called back

"Who's There? No one should be able to visit me here." The voice came once more

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto responded

Suddenly a person came walking closer to the bars. She looked eighteen and had long red hair. Her hair just ended right above her small butt. She had long legs. Her chest was not overly large. She was probably around C-Cup. She wore a red kimono. Her eyes while slitted slightly were a vibrant red.

"Who are you pretty lady?" Naruto said

The girl blushed.

"I'm called by many names, you humans have given me most of them. Names like Kyuubi, Demon, Plague of the Earth, and Fox Lord."

"Kyuubi? Isnt that the demon the fourth killed after it attacked Konoha?" Naruto said he had remember his jiji telling him that story

The girl laughed.

"The fourth killed me? No he couldn't. He had only one choice to seal me away in some baby. Which I would assume would be you, that's the only way you a person with no bloodline could come in here."

"So you're why they attack me?"

"Listen it hurts me to say that it is true I am why they hurt you. If this damn seal wasn't here you'd be fine, not injured and living a normal life. Actually if I hadn't gone into a bloody fit and attacked here you would be safe, so very safe. Will you listen to my story boy?"

"I'll listen till I have to leave."

"You won't be leaving anytime soon, you've slipt into a coma. Walk into the gates and come join me."

Naruto slipped in, and with a giggle the girl grabbed his hand and dragged him farther into the seal. As they went the water began to dissipate and they were standing in a small room.

"The seal gave me one corner of you're mind to do with as I please, this is what I made, a place for me to sleep." The girl sat on the bed, and pointed of Naruto to join her. He did and she pulled him, she placed his head in his lap and began to run her fingers through it.

"Please tell me your story, about why you attacked." Naruto said after giving a contented sigh

"I was born on a rainy evening in mid April. Right in the middle of the land of fires April Showers. My mother and Father were two of the kindest demon foxes ever born. I was raised to follow their beliefs, I loved the humans of Konoha. One child in specific, he had these vibrant blue eyes, and this wild unkempt hair. I'd visit him, in the form of a boy. He was my first friend, and he was always there for me. War was looming in Konoha, and the boy was going to be a ninja, and I feared losing my best friend so I joined him. Now I was already trained by my parents, and was many times stronger then he was. The two of us passed, and were placed on the same team. After a while I told him my secret. I told him I was a demon fox. He smiled at me, and said 'You are you. Demon, Slug, hell you could be the man to kill me and I'd still call you my friend.' I was so happy to be accepted to strongly. We soon met a girl, beautiful girl in fact. Slowly the boy began to visit me less, and would spend time only with her. I was alone, and hurt. I thought to myself if only I had come to him as a woman, like I am then maybe he'd spend more time with me. It was then that I made a mistake, in a fit of rage I faked my own death infront of him. After doing so I returned home to my mother and father, and for the first time in a while returned to my fox form. It was then that I noticed I had been given my ninth tail. Years passed, and a man came to my home. A strong man, he looked at me with these red frightening eyes, and attacked me. My parents joined in it was a tremendous battle. My father died first. My mom tossed me away she was run through with a blade. He looked to me and said that if I wished to get revenge go to Konoha, that is where I reside. He began to disappear but he said one last thing. The boy you knew many years ordered me to do this. I ran to Konoha in a rage, and attacked. Then the boy I knew appeared and he looked me in the eyes and I looked at him. I said "Minato how could you! I trusted you I told you what I was and you sent that man to kill my parents!" I yelled at him he looked at me sadly and said "Who are you?" I showed him the form I had taken many years ago. He looked at me in disbelief and said "So it was you. I'm sorry old friend but you know what I must do." He said and began to make handsigns. "Minato, I don't blame you." It was then that the Shinigami came and sealed me away. The seal he placed on my while it was kind enough to give me this place it came at a price. I feel the pain you feel, and I die when you die." The girl said as she cried her tears wetting Naruto's hair.

Naruto did not speak but placed a comforting hand on her face and wiped her tears away.

"Naruto. Will you make a deal with me?"

"If it can ease your suffering I'll make any deal for you."

"In exchange for removing three-fourths of that seal, I'll train you, and maybe someday I will make you a demon like myself. Don't worry removing three-fourths will only give me a corporal body and allow me to take some of my chakra back into my body. I can't remove it all, and still if you die I die. What do you say?"

"Yes."

They returned to the bars and Naruto reached forward to the seal and tore three-fourths of it off.

"Good. I'll force you awake right now. Your wounds should be mostly healed."

"Wait what is your name?"

_**"Senumi**_ I won't appear to you till you get home, also make sure you ask the Hokage to put you in the academy."

Naruto awoke, first thing he noticed was that he was in his room , then he noticed that his jiji was there.

"Hi Jiji." Naruto said cheerfully

"Hello. How are you?"

"I've felt better. Hey Jiji is possible for you to put me in the academy?"

"Of couse but why?"

"I want to be able to protect myself, and those I love."

The hokage smiled and the nodded his head and left him.

AT The Academy

today. Class spars were happening. Naruto wondered who he be put up against. Some teacher's aide named Mizuki Bakamono assigned to help Iruka teach showed up.

Iruka lectured about some forsaken topic for an hour or so before he motioned for the class to follow him outside to the sparring grounds. Naruto's eyes narrowed upon seeing the Uchiha clan present. Something big was going on and he just knew it. The Uchiha patriarch and his wife, Mikoto, were there along with some old men. Naruto presumed that they were the Uchiha clan elders. Pairs were slowly called up to fight each other. Shikamaru and Choji refused to fight each other and were assigned other partners. Naruto watched in utter disgust as some of Sasuke's fan girls fought each other. It involved more of face scratching that fighting with a taijutsu. Besides, the academy taijutsu was pretty useless. His suspicion was confirmed when he was called up to fight Sasuke. The arrogant black haired boy was pampered by both his clan and the village. Naruto had seen his skills before and wasn't impressed. The boy may have trained hard but he wasn't training to get better.

Iruka stood to the side of the platform and recited the rules again before signaling them to get ready. "No killing. The first one to fall is the loser. Fight!" Naruto had added a variety of seals on weights he had bought at the Higatashi's store. Naruto had bought them before he enrolled into the academy and spent a month engraving seals into the weights to help hide his strength level. The current weight of the seals he wore on his limbs and torso all came out around 500 pounds.

He also turned up his resistance seals to build up his strength and make sure he did not accidentally harm any of his classmates seriously in a spar. He inwardly growled; he was sure that the Uchiha clan was pushing their son to defeat him soundly in this spar. He would fight fairly though; if they tried anything, he would pulverize them. Sasuke flew towards him, his fist cocked back to throw a punch at Naruto's stomach. Naruto side-stepped the charge and swept his opponent's leg from under him, causing Sasuke to lose balance and collapse face first into the platform. Sasuke stood up quickly, his face contorted in rage and embarrassment. Yelling, he dashed toward Naruto ready to bash his skull in. Once again, Naruto had not even tried to retaliate. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's over-extended fist and stepped behind him, throwing Sasuke face first. Naruto placed a knee on the Uchiha's spine and twisted his hand to prevent him from getting up.

"Forfeit," said Naruto. Sasuke gritted his teeth and struggled but found he was trapped.

"I forfeit." The Uchiha clan head and the elders left immediately after Sasuke gave up.

Seeing that his father had left in disgust, he tried to redeem himself by using a katon jutsu on Naruto.

"Katon: Phoenix Fireball!" shouted Sasuke. He watched with a smug smile while Iruka and Naruto's friends stood there helpless.

"Teme, you should never underestimate your opponents. It could kill you," said a voice inside the fireball. The fireball suddenly dissipated, revealing an unscathed Naruto. He grabbed the trembling Uchiha by the collar and pulled him to eye level. Attacking a loyal Konoha shinobi is treason and you could be executed on the spot. It would do you good to remember that."

Naruto dropped Sasuke and walked back into the school as Iruka waved everyone else back in while Mikoto nursed Sasuke. She looked in the direction Naruto had left in and silently asked Kami to forgive her arrogant son. She took Sasuke home and returned to find Naruto and apologize. She found him eating with the sons of the Cho-Shi-Ino trio (minus Ino), the son of the insect clan, and the heir of the Inuzuka clan.

"Naruto-san, I would like to apologize for my son. What he did was uncalled for," she said bowing to Naruto.

"Uchiha-san, you do not have to apologize. Your son just needs to learn he will not always win in a battle," said Naruto. He turned away from the Sasuke's mother as he finished his lunch. Mikoto smiled at the boy. He was severely misunderstood but his was kind and gentle hearted.


End file.
